


Sweet Dreams are made of Screams

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Nightmares, Triangular Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has been in many dreams and has heard many different screams but no scream has been more mesmerizing than Dipper Pines screams and he will make those screams and the boy his no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are made of Screams

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something I really hope you will enyoy this story so yeah Enyoy ♥

Bill Cipher has been in many dreams and heard many different screams.

All screams that he had heard were very similiar to him.

That was until he heards HIS screams they were the most beautiful and mesmerizing screams he had ever heard in his lifetime.

Those wonderful screams belonged to Dipper Pines and once he had heard them he couldn't get enough.

So he started giving the boy nightmares more often.

The nightmares started simple but they went worse as the time passed.

Bill had learned that not only were boy's screams beautiful seeing him cry was even better.

 

It was obvilious that the boy cared the most about his sister so the easiest way to get him to cry was to usually torture and kill his sister.

Of course this all happened in dreams so in reality the girl was alright but still Dipper was every time so sure that something had happened with her.

It was actually rather amusing to see the boy try to save his sister because after few tries he understood that there was absolutely nothing he could do to help his sister and the only thing he was able to do was cry and scream his sister's name.

Although it was fun seeing the boy scream there was one thing that annoyed Bill to no end.

The only thing that the boy screamed was the name Mabel and not Bill.

Yes he understood that he had not yet revealed himself to the boy so he had no actual mean to scream his name.

But yet it should have been obvilious that the only name he should be screaming should be Bill and only Bill.

The more time he spent in boy's dreams the bigger the need grew.

He couldn't risk anyone hearing those wonderful screams No those screams and the boy himself belonged to him and only HIM.

So here he was now in the room he liked to call the Fun room torture devices were all around the room he couldn't wait until the boy woke up then they would have so much fun Just the two of them.

He stared intensly at the boy when he saw that the boy was starting to wake up.

The first reaction the boy had was a face of absolute shock but as soon as he saw him the face automatically went to a angry one.

The boy also known as Dipper said.

"Bill What the hell is going on here?"

He kept staring at the boy and said.

"Nothing special We are just going to have some fun Just you and me Pinetree."

If Bill would have had a mouth then he would be definetly grinning right now because after he finished the sentence then the boy's face went to a one of absolute horror when he finally saw what was in the room.

The boy had fear clearly plastered on his face.

"Bill this is not funny Let me go."

He floated closer to the boy.

"No can do Pinetree I have waited to long for this moment and plus like I said before We are going to have some fun and when I say something then I mean it."

Bill saw Dipper trying to get out of his chains while screaming.

"No Let me go Bill LET ME GO I don't want to have fun with you I want to go home I want to see Mabel I ......."

That name made His mood go to a angry one in a second he lunged at the boy and said.

"How the hell do you dare say that name The only name you should be saying is Bill  Do you understand me? When I hear you say that name one more time I am gonna make you suffer more then you have ever suffered before So you better won't say that name ever again Have I made myself clear."

The boy did not say anything he only stared at him with wide fright filled eyes.

He moved away from the boy and started floating towards the wall where he took a whip.

He faced the boy and said.

"Now that that's over with I do believe it is time to start our party."

He whipped the boy hard on the back Eager to hear those wonderful screams and he did not have to disapoint because already after the first hit he heard the boy scream louder than he had ever Screamed before.

How was he ever capable of living without these beautiful screams.

He looked over to the boy and saw him whimpering that was the most cutest thing he had ever saw. 

But he needed more than that So he whipped the boy harder and harder and after about an hour of having fun he decided to stop.

He floated over to the crying and slightly bloody boy.

Dipper just looked absolutely adorable like this and he couldn't wait to have even more fun with him tomorrow.

"You are finally mine now Pinetree your screams and you yourself belong to me now and I am never letting you go So you better go to sleep now Pinetree because you need to have your rest I can't have my new toy being tired tomorrow now can I."

He started floating towards the door but not before saying his last sentence of the Day.

"After all Sweet Dreams are made of screams Pinetree."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on the story and please kudos to me If you have any ideas that I could use for future stories then you are free to give me ideas also I am planning to do a multichapter story soon so stay tuned for that. ♥♥♥  
> Also I might make another chapter do this and that one would be more from Dipper's pov if you are interested then just comment and it will be up tomorrow or day after that :).


End file.
